The Power Source
by fanficlover91
Summary: Tigrerra and Runo are reunited by a fatal meeting in the dark streets. Will this coincidence be a blessing till the end and Runo finally get to be helpful for the team or a chaos that has made things go wrong? Check out this story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Power Source

A/N:Hello everyone! I'm fanficlover91 and I'm new to these updating stuff. Though I've read the other stories from the different authors and I decided to try making my own stories. For a brief introduction of myself, I'm a beginner in creating a story. But I wrote many other stories of my own in a small exercise book, thinking if I should post it. Which I don't know how at first. Hehehe sorry if I'm so noisy now but please bear with me and if there's any errors or spoilers in the story, please do tell me. And this story I think is a DanXRuno fanfic. So on with the story! ^^

Disclaimers: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.

Enjoy reading!~

Chapter 1: The secret

_Tigrerra POV_

_I have returned to Earth with Drago and the other bakugans as well as the brawlers. I came with them for one reason. To escape my destiny, hiding from the evildoers out there in new vestroia or somewhere else. I met Drago and his gang in new vestroia and they don't know a single clue about the power source. You heard me, they don't know at all and hope it stays that way. I want to keep this as a secret so that the other bakugans won't know about it. But it had changed. _

_There's this bakugan who knows everything that's happening around us, like he can see the future. Example, he knew the battle brawlers were gonna face mechtavius destroyer on Earth. I was surprised at first and he said bakugan city would be destroyed first which is able to kill anyone in the way. Runo! Oh no! She was in danger! But I couldn't save her… this was fate he says. I got angry and left. His name is Drakus Hedonoid, Hedo for short. That's when Hedo could tell that a new form was gonna be created by the ancient warriors to be passed down to a chosen bakugan, which was not told to anyone but Hedo was gonna find out who it is._

_The power source was the form created. I am the only Haos bakugan who fought by the battle brawlers and chosen by the ancients ones to hold and protect this form which collects evil energy by absorbing unlimited power that is in the energy and converts it into good energy to be used._

"_**I, Tigrerra, sworn to protect the form that holds unlimited power from the evildoers who want to attain these energy to strengthen their abilities and become the most powerful bakugan. These powers is to be used for the good and not for the bad", I promised the ancient warriors.**_

"_**Thank you Tigrerra. You may take your leave. Do not disappoint us." Lars Lion said.**_

'_**I won't", I replied and left instantly.**_

"Hey Tigrerra?" Drago questioned me.

"Yeah?" I replied as I snapped out of the flashback.

"You ok? You have been quiet since we came here", Drago said with concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I lied.

"Drago, she probably shouldn't have come with us. Maybe she missed Runo?" Dan said.

"Or is it you who missed her?" Drago said.

There they go again, arguing with each other. They both are fighting over who missing who. Haha, this is just fun to watch. I'm just glad Runo is safe and she doesn't know I'm here either. The battle brawlers threw a party for Dan and Drago but they decided not to turn up. They want to have an adventure of their own ahead of them until I joined them. Of course Runo was disappointed but that won't stop her from having fun.

How was it? I hope you like it. I'll update again after I get some reviews. So I'll see ya sweet readers soon, byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hey everyone, I'm back! Although there's no reviews yet, I'll just post the next chapter so that everyone can read. I've been busy studying for the upcoming tests ,I'll try to come with more ideas to continue with the story. Oh and don't worry, I'll also update my biography and stuff later. This may be my first story, I will make interesting and enjoyable for all of the readers. And this will be the last time I'll have these author notes and disclaimers unless it is necessary… so on with the story! Enjoy!~

Disclaimers: Remember I don't own bakugan and its charaters.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Dan POV

Man, how wide is this ocean anyways. I looked at Drago in his ball form who looks worriedly at Tigrerra who is staring at…nothing? Other than the blue ocean. _'She has been quiet ever since she joined us for the trip'_, I thought. "Hey, Tigrerra?" Drago broke the silence.

"Yeah?" she finally said something after such a long silence.

'_That's it Drago buddy. You read my mind, but what is she thinking about? Probably Runo. Wait…. I never thought about her for so long after I left to New Vestroia and my other adventures…she's probably mad at me…'_

I didn't quite hear what they said but I spoke, "Drago, she probably shouldn't come with us. Maybe she missed Runo?" I frozed. The least I could do was tell her I'm leaving for awhile, doesn't matter how long but I'm gonna come back.

"Or is it you who missed her?" Drago said meekly at me.

"What?! No I was just wondering!" I felt a tinged of red creeping on my face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Drago chuckled.

"I am not! And why would I miss her?" I said as I was flabbergasted on what I have just said.

"…" Drago looked away.

"You know Dan, you'll never admit when you actually miss someone" Drago specifically said facing away from me. He sounded annoyed.

Then I heard giggles from behind me. It was Tigrerra.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Someone has come back to Earth again" I said sarcastically.

"Haha you both always argue. But no matter, you guys stick together as a team" she said.

"Duh, we're the best pals! Right, buddy?"

Drago sweatdrops. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of an island ahead of us. It wasn't far from where we left. I thought we could relax here or have another adventure for the fun of it.

"Hey guys, I see an island up ahead. We'll stop there and rest. And I'm starving so I'll start my forage search once we get there" I said as tummy grumbled.

Both the bakugans laughed at me.

Drago POV

Dan stomach suddenly growled after what he just said. I looked at Tigrerra and she glanced back. We brust out laughing instead.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Dan blushed in embarrassment.

"Dan, you really need to control that tummy of yours", I simply said.

He blinked at me for a second and looked away. I knew he was embarrassed.

'_Dan never changed one bit….' _I sweatdrop.

"We made it!" Dan screamed. When we reached the shoreline, Dan hooked the boat down so that it won't sail away from us. He then lunged towards the island and start his search.

Tigrerra looked dumbfounded. We both laughed at his silliness.

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! You can PM me if you want to. Thanks a bunch for reading!~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, I just realise that I'm updating my story so fast. But I guess that it should be alright. I really want to thank my first few followers and reviewers so much for reading and liking my story. It may be my first time here and there's already some adding to their favourites. Sorry if I'm boasting so much but all these really means a lot to me. No matter how little the result is, I still thank you all for reading, and of course I love all my dear readers out there. Thank you so much again for the support and I'm hoping this opportunity of writing won't be a waste of time :) well let's get back to the story shall we? Enjoy!~

Disclaimers: I do not own bakugan or its characters.

Chapter 3: Commencing a new mission!

**Tigrerra POV**

When Dan was almost out of sight, me and Drago followed him so that we don't get left behind. Dan started to look around to see if there's any food that he could eat and take it to the beach that we left from earlier. Drago turned to me and pushed me into a bush without Dan noticing.

'_Ouch, what's up with Drago now?'_

"Hey, Tigrerra is there any news from New Vestroia? What made you come to Earth?" He asked me.

I'm shocked that Drago would come up with questions so quickly.

"I-uh..." I stuttered_. 'What do I say?'_

"Well, I heard something about a form created by the ancient warriors. Several bakugans are after it. Um… I came here to inform you that you have to protect it. One of the bakugans is the chosen one." I told him.

'_I didn't have a choice. I trust Drago and Dan with the job. To be protecting me…'_

"Hmm… I guess we can do that. I'll tell Dan about it later after he's done searching." Drago said with no worries.

'_I fear I shouldn't say that only one bakugan holds the form. I need a partner whom I trust and I can protect. My only hope is….Runo.'_

"There you are Drago! And Tigrerra too! Come on I got enough food for the night!" Dan said happily after finding us and skipped away to the beach.

I looked at Drago and he sweatdropped. I chuckled at Dan's childishness. And with that, we float our way to the beach as well.

**At the beach…**

It's getting dark soon, so Dan went to collect firewood that is scattered on the ground and start the fire, making that spot we are on our base camp.

Dan started roasting his berries and Drago was floating towards him. I guess he is gonna tell Dan now. I have to leave them tonight and come back as soon as I transferred the form to Runo.

Drago POV

"Listen, Daniel.. There's a new adventure awaiting ahead of us", I said. I turned to look at Tigrerra.

Tigrerra looked at me and nodded.

"Really?! Well lucky us! We don't have to sit around doing nothing anymore, right?" he said meekly.

"Yes Dan but it might not be as easy as the previous missions we have", I told him.

"So what is it about?" he asked.

"Well, it goes like this….", and I told him what Tigrerra has in store for us for the time being.

Well that's what I thought at least.

Well, what do you think so far? I know it's kindda short but sweet huh? No? oh ok… haha well I'll try to make it longer next time. And thanks diamond heart 82 for reviewing:) I'll update again soon after I'm done with my upcoming examinations. Good luck to me yea? Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hi everyone! I know I said that I'd post my next story in a few weeks time but I have already have the next chappie up in my book(more like phone right now). Anyways, my exams starts tomorrow so I have to buck up on science first. So here's chapter 4 for you dear readers! Enjoy and please do give me some suggestion for my next chapter!

Disclaimers: I do not own bakugan or its characters.

This story is mine though! ;)

Chapter 4: Tigrerra's partner

Drago POV

"Woah! Really Drago? So do we know who holds the form? Or any clues?" Dan asked shocked after hearing the news from me.

I shook my head. "No Dan, we have to search for the bakugan who holds the form ourselves", I replied to him.

"Or probably a human if I'm not mistaken",Tigrerra added.

"WHAAT!" Dan and I shouted in unison.

"That's why its not an easy mission for us. It may even be someone important to us", she said in a serious tone.

'_Can't things get any worse than that? Now we will have to find a person or a bakugan? This is so confusing! Ugh this mission is tougher than I thought it would be!'_ I was frustrated.

"Well it can't be helped then, can't it? So we can't afford to stay here longer than we expected. How about we leave this island in two days. What do think? I still need my rest." Dan asked.

"Hmm….b-" I started but I was cut off by Tigrerra. "Sure, Daniel, take a rest. I'm sure both you and Drago are still tired after fighting against Mechtavius Destroyer and saving the world. So take your time", she said in a concern tone.

'_How did she- oh nevermind. Probably Nedonoid told her about it.'_

"Alright then its settled. Besides, I'm exhausted after the battles we went through, right buddy?" he said with his moves of the 'nose flick' and yawned.

"I guess so Daniel. Well goodnight then. Two days and the adventure starts", I said as he fell asleep on the bed that was patched up with leaves that he made earlir on. I flew towards and made my way to his pocket where I usually rest in. I wonder where Tigrerra is sleeping…

Tigrerra POV

Now that they are asleep, I should leave now. _'I'll have to be back here as soon as I can after transferring the form to my partner.' _And with that, I teleported myself to Bayview City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Time jumped)_

I made it in Bayview City but I wasn't sure where I am right now. It's dark out and the place is huge! Where is the brawlers headquarters? I don't want to get lost in the streets!

"I need to calm down and locate my partner from here. Concentrate now Tigrerra. Focus…", I said to myself. I was feeling my surroundings with my new ability.

Since I was part of the Bakugan Warriors, I now mastered my new abilities, like teleporting, telekinesis, mind control, locator and of course being a source of light because I'm part of the Haos attribute myself.

I suddenly sensed someone nearby. 'Oh no, got to hide'. I hurriedly flew into a bush. I couldn't see who it is so I decided to control the person's mind. I heard a thud. I came out and made myself glow and to see- oh my. The person collapsed on the ground. I guess tonight is my lucky night.

She started to fidget her body. Her eyes fluttered, trying to open slowly. But instead, it flung open. She got up and looked puzzled. Her eyes was a give away. Her blue green eyes always stayed the same.

"Mi'lady, I found you" I said, happy that I didn't have to look for a partner too far away.

"Tigrerra? Is that you?" the blue haired girl said to me.

"Yes Mi'lady", I simply replied to her.

"It's been awhile,….. my dear Runo"….

So what do you think? Good? I hope so. Make sure to suggest, review, follow, add to your favourites…blah blah blah. Just kidding! Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed my story.~ see ya after my exams~!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry for this lonnnnnggg update but I have been busy with a lot of stuff like my job and etc. I hope you didn't wait long for this. :) I have came up with the next chapter just earlier today. I told myself that I needed to at least post something to tell you guys that….this story ends here. I won't be able to continue the story so, anyone out there who wants to adopt this story, its my pleasure to let you try ;) So, now, and the final time that I'd be posting, the final chapter, enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan but this is what I see, my imagination ;)

Chapter 5: The mistake

Tigrerra POV

"Oh. My. Gosh. Tigs! I missed you! Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you leave…" Runo said till she realised what she was saying.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry mi'lady, I didn't mean to leave and left you worrying.." I told her.

"Hehe its okay Tigs, I'm used to it already," she smiled.

_Used to it? What does she mean by that?_

She looked at me silently and glanced away.

The smile on her face faded away, replaced by a frown.

"So, what did you need Tigrerra? What brings you back here, **again**?" she asked as the tone of her voice changed like she was offended.

I couldn't tell what her expression was as her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I need help Runo. I need **your** help", I told her.

_It's the truth. I can't deny it. She was my partner._

_And she'll always be._

"My help? I'm useless Tigrerra. You don't need me. They don't **need** me", she said.

_What? I don't understand. She would always lend a helping hand. But why is she backing out now? What happened?_

"But why Runo? You're my partner aren't you? I-" I was cut off.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU NEED ME! EVERYONE LEFT ME.." she cried.

I was taken aback.

"You want to know what happened Tigrerra?"

_Why isn't she calling me by my nickname that she used to call me?_

"I'll let you know. I- wa-s….. I coul- do nothing", she sobbed.

She finally looked up, I was shocked. I frozed.

Tears filled her eyes and flows down to her cheeks making her face look red.

She started to tell me things I couldn't believe. I was frozen. I couldn't speak or move.

"They left me behind all the time. I'm no longer a brawler, so they think I should just stay out of their way… Dan left, leaving me alone in the process like I'm just a toy", she continued.

"I tried to think of ways to help them, but I'll just get in their way. Shun, Marucho and Mira are a team because they have bakugans with them but Mira helps them with the battlesuits she created for the brawlers", she stopped there.

She wiped off her tears and looked at her watch.

"Sorry, but I got to go now. Tell the others that I'm leaving t- Wait nevermind. They won't bother. Bye Tigrerra", she said and left.

"WAIT RUNO!" I shouted and chased after her.

When I caught up with her, I leapt on to her shoulder.

At first she was stunned, but she calmed down after awhile.

"Runo, I know what you are trying to say but don't you see? They are keeping you away from danger. I'm sure it's not that you're useless. And I want you to hold onto this for me. Keep it safe, mi'lady", I said.

With that, I transferred the form into her. She had her eyes closed so she did not know what was going on.

"You're right…." She started.

The form was then fully transferred. A necklace with a yellow and blue stone appeared around her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the necklace.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Whatever it is Mi'lady, please protect it. And it's all yours to keep. Don't lose it. This way, we'll always be connected", I told her.

"Okay, thank you Tigrerra. But you have to know this. I'm no longer staying here in Bayview or should I say Bakugan City. I'll be going back to Wardington to continue my own life. I hope you understand what I really meant. This is goodbye to all of them and when Dan comes back…" she started to cry.

"Please tell him that I'll be fine on my own from now on, although he doesn't really look at me anymore or even see me. I don't think he even cared", she continued.

"I will Mi'lady, so this is goodbye for real Runo? Please take care", I told her.

"Yes it is and I will. Goodbye and thank you Tigrerra", she said and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~teleportation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next morning)

Runo POV

I guess this is it. Time for me to go. Back to where I really belong.

"I'm ready to go now, Kato", I told my pilot who is gonna to send me back home.

"Alright Miss Runo. Preparing for flight now. Take off", he announced.

…

Dan POV

The bright light suddenly reached to touch my face.

I woke up almost immediately. Was it a nightmare? It feels like the prediction in the future. It was Runo. She was in danger because I wasn't there for her.

I got up and looked around. _I guess I should go back today._

"Hey, Drago? Can we go back now?" I asked.

"Why so soon Dan?" he asked.

"I just had a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen..", I told him.

"What's the rush?" Tigrerra popped out from a bush.

"Can WE just go?!"

"OKAY OKAY!" they shouted in unison.

End.

Sorry guys but I hope that you understand. So till next time. Bye!


End file.
